


La muela del juicio (final)

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Dentists, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No tengo redes sociales y Reita postea weás que me inspiran, Wisdom Teeth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Ruki acompaña a Reita en su tenebrosa aventura al dentista.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 14





	La muela del juicio (final)

El aire acondicionado de la enorme sala de espera estaba demasiado frío para su gusto. Llevaba una camiseta fresca debido a que era verano. Ruki, quien se encontraba echado en el asiento a un lado suyo, revisaba su teléfono. El frío no parecía afectarle como a Reita, aún cuando llevaba, igualmente, sus brazos repletos de tatuajes al descubierto. Los brazos desnudos y vírgenes del rubio enseñaban cada folículo como si estuviera en un constante estrés.

¡Estaba en un constante estrés! Cada vez que tenía que ir al dentista lo estaba. Y las giras y trabajo en el estudio habían sido la excusa perfecta para evitar a toda costa visitar al dentista durante un largo, largo tiempo. 

A sus 37 años, aún conservaba sus muelas del juicio, las cuales, sólo le hostigaban unos cuantos días al año. Nada que le volviera loco, hasta entonces. 

Llevaba dos semanas completas aguantándose el dolor, atiborrándose de anti-inflamatorios y poniendo clavos de olor en sus mejillas para calmar el dolor de alguna manera. Pero nada servía. Incluso trató de mantenerlo en secreto con sus amigos y compañeros de banda. Algo no muy difícil para Reita, quien era bastante bueno ocultando anomalías en su salud. Hasta que caía en emergencias o sufría algún repentino desmayo. Los demás músicos siempre le reprendían por lo mismo, por supuesto, después de asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Sobre todo Kai. El líder dejaba caer toda su ira sobre él por lo irresponsable que era "evitándole preocupaciones a los demás" como Reita le decía.

Un día en que Reita se encontraba particularmente gruñón, Aoi se atrevió a preguntarle qué le ocurría.

"Nada ¡Es esta puta muela del juicio que no deja de dolerme hace días!", contestó colérico, dejándose caer sobre una silla. El impacto de su brusco movimiento, retumbó en su mejilla, y por ende, en su sensible encía.

Todos en la banda hicieron un sonido de sorpresa e incredulidad ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad aún no se hubiera sacado las muelas del juicio? Uruha le recordó cuando él se las sacó en la preparatoria. Ruki dijo que en él crecieron con normalidad y Kai se las había sacado mientras estaba en su anterior banda a the GazettE. Aoi era el que parecía más indignado. Sobre todo después que Akira dijera todo el tiempo que llevaba con molestias a causa de las torcidas piezas dentales.

"Eres un idiota, ¡sabes que mi hermano es dentista! Podrías haberme dicho años atrás y no te hubiese salido tan caro". El moreno comprendía de primera fuente lo elevados que eran los precios del cuidado dental en el país, por lo que comprendía que Reita hubiese intentado escapar de visitar a un dentista. Además, implicaba hacer reposo durante días, lucir como un globo y comer papillas.

Pero para Reita no se trataba de un asunto de dinero, ni tampoco vanidad. Tal vez sí le preocupaba lo de comer sólo cosas blandas. Sin embargo, era un motivo mucho más humillante y difícil de admitir.

"Detesto a los dentistas", dijo después de escuchar el sermón de los otros cuatro adultos que componían la banda. "Los odio. He intentado evitarlos toda mi vida cuidando muy bien de mi dentadura, pero de verdad ya no aguanto el dolor".

Aoi bufó y desarmó la unión entre sus brazos anteriormente cruzados. "¡Pero si no es nada del otro mundo! De hecho, todo el proceso requiere que te anestesien. Es una operación, después de todo".

El rostro del bajista no pareció menos alterado. El sólo pensar en una aguja pinchando sus sensibles y adoloridas encías, le daba escalofríos.

Reita había estado en el dentista un par de veces, cuando niño. Un traumático episodio donde su madre tuvo que salir en medio de la sesión de torturas porque había olvidado un importante documento en el trabajo. Reita, que tan sólo tenía 10 años en ese entonces, se quedó sólo junto al viejo y poco amable dentista. Quien ante sus gestos de dolor y posteriores llantos, se mantuvo impertérrito. Y cómo no, si había sido el verdugo de un montón de niños, adultos y ancianos a lo largo de sus más de 40 años de servicio.

La madre de Reita volvió por él cuando la limpieza había terminado, pero el trauma nunca se fue.

El bajista repasaba aquellos dolorosos recuerdos a sólo minutos de que llamaran su nombre por el altavoz de la clínica. Ya no le quedaban uñas para comerse. Fue entonces, que el chico a su lado, le tomó de la mano, mientras con la derecha, seguía bajando por la pantalla de su teléfono. Le dirigió una breve mirada, intentando transmitirle confianza. "Tranquilo, no será tan terrible".

Reita resopló burlón. "Es muy fácil decirlo para ti, nunca necesitaste que te quitaran tus muelas del juicio"

"No, pero me han sacado dos muelas y he tenido endodoncia en otra. No me vengas a hablar a mí de dolor, Suzuki". Con mirada desafiante, el más bajo terminó riendo y, de este modo, contagiando a Reita.

"Creo que ni siquiera debería pelear contra alguien que soportó semanas con sus costillas rotas", dijo Reita y las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse. Ruki sintió como la mano de Reita apretaba la suya, y con el pulgar de la misma, le acariciaba. 

"Ni me lo recuerdes"

Tan pronto terminó su oración, el nombre del bajista resonó en el altavoz. Había llegado la hora y Reita apretó los ojos y lanzó un quejido infantil que hizo reír aún más a Ruki, quien se puso de pie antes y le animó a entrar. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!", decía, mientras tiraba del brazo del más alto y entraba junto a él a la consulta del dentista.

Les recibió el hermano de Aoi. Un hombre un par de años mayor y con características que denotaban los fuertes genes de la familia. Su nariz era la misma y el cabello también era muy negro, aunque no al punto de ser artificial como el de Aoi. Tenía un pequeño flequillo oblicuo que le hacía lucir jovial y tenía una sonrisa, igual de grande que la de Aoi, pero con dientes mucho más blancos. Seguramente, nunca había sido adicto al tabaco como el guitarrista sí lo era.

"Buenas tardes, chicos ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!". El dentista estrechó la mano de cada uno. Su hermano le había comentado un poco la situación de Reita, quien le había llevado sus radiografías a la secretaria unos días atrás para coordinar la extracción de sus malditas muelas del juicio. El profesional revisó las radiografías y dictaminó que sólo era una la que había crecido de forma incorrecta, y por ende, causaba dolor a Reita. Sin embargo, le ofreció quitar las otras por si en algún momento volvían a causarle molestias.

Reita se negó enérgicamente. Suficientemente grande era el paso que estaba dando para superar su trauma de infancia como para hacerse el valiente y saltar al abismo de una sola vez.

Se acomodó en la silla, y mientras el hermano de Aoi preparaba todos los utensilios, Ruki depositó un beso en la mejilla indolora de Reita. "Estaré aquí en todo momento", le dijo con una sonrisa, y aunque el temblor en el cuerpo de Reita no se detuvo del todo, algo dentro de él le decía que estaría bien. Mucho más cuando vio la mascarilla que el dentista acercaba a él.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?", preguntó el rubio, desorientado. "¿No es con inyección?"

El dentista y hasta Ruki, rieron. Este último, negó con la cabeza. Reita era cómico por naturaleza, le salía de una forma tan espontánea que parecía mentira. Incluso en momentos de crisis, hacía reír a otro. Claro, a veces, como en ese momento, a costa de sí mismo y sin siquiera quererlo.

"¡No!", respondió el dentista, acomodando al rubio de modo tal de que se relajara nuevamente en el asiento. "Vas a dormirte poco a poco. No sentirás nada, y puede que hasta sigas un poco adormilado cuando despiertes y hayamos terminado".

"Será como estar volado. Conoces esa sensación, ¿no, Rei-chan?", dijo el vocalista desde una esquina, consiguiendo que Reita volviera a sonreír bajo la máscara de anestesia.

Poco a poco sus sentidos se fueron adormeciendo. Sus ojos, se hicieron más pequeños de lo que ya eran, hasta que la entrada de luz y su campo visual se estrechó y terminó cerrándose. Soñó con el trabajo, los fans y en Kai preocupándose por su salud. Kai era un buen tipo, sólo demasiado paternal para su gusto, quien se había criado sólo junto a su madre. Tal vez por eso era el que más respondía a esos llamados de atención de su parte.

Si lo pensaba, había sido bastante irresponsable durante todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a the GazettE. Sus maniobras en el escenario, algunas veces arriesgadas, ponían los pelos de punta a sus compañeros. Pero en el fondo, sabían que Reita vivía por y para the GazettE, y pedirle al bajista que no viviera cada concierto como si fuera el último, sería como pedirle a Ruki que dejara de tratar a Coron como un bebé, a pesar de los años que el can tuviera.

Pensó en Keiji y en esos nuevos juguetes que había visto en una tienda extranjera durante la gira mundial. Le hubiese gustado comprar una nueva jaula para él, de esas que tenían en la vitrina de la tienda, pero no había forma de que le permitieran viajar con ese montón de metal para todos lados. Suficiente tenían con tener que sacrificar ciertos regalos demasiado grandes o complicados de transportar que les habían entregado los fans. Sabía que en el fondo, la mayoría de ellos entendería, pero Reita no podía dejar de sentir un dolor en su corazón cada que tenía que dejar atrás un presente que alguien preparó o compró pensando especialmente en él.

Pensó en muchas otras cosas mientras se encontraba en esa especie de coma. La luz entró de lleno en sus ojos cuando volvió a abrirlos poco a poco. Escuchaba el sonido del metal de ciertos instrumentos del dentista siendo depositados en otro contenedor del mismo material. Escuchó que Ruki y él hablaban, pero aún no podía diferenciar murmullos de oraciones inteligibles.

"Reita...", escuchó al hermano de Aoi llamándole. "Reita, ya terminamos, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Reita tenía aún la boca abierta. Incluso después de que el dentista retirara de ella las delgadas mangueras que extraían la saliva acumulada en sus mejillas. El bajista no cerraba la boca. Tal vez por la costumbre de haberla tenido de esa forma durante hora y media. Se enderezó en la silla con al ayuda del control que el hermano de Aoi tenía de la misma. "Woah", pronunció confundido, mientras su cuerpo quedaba perfectamente sentado. Se sentía mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para vomitar. 

"¿Estás bien? ¿Muy mareado?", volvió a preguntar el dentista. Reita lo miró con su mejilla ligeramente hinchada por la gasa puesta en su interior para frenar el sangrado. 

"El tour... Mierda...", dijo e intentó ponerse de pie casi de golpe. Los dos otros hombres en la sala le detuvieron. Ruki casi tiró su teléfono por ayudar a su compañero de banda. "Ruki... Hay que hacer las maletas. Tengo la mía en casa... ¿Dónde estoy?"

Tanto el hermano de Aoi como Ruki tuvieron que aguantarse la risa. Reita no dejaba de pensar en the GazettE en ningún momento, pero no de una forma nociva o enfermiza. Sólo amaba demasiado su trabajo.

Después de comprobar que el bajista podía caminar correctamente, el dentista dio todas las indicaciones necesarias a Ruki para el cuidado de Reita. Le entregó un folleto de la misma clínica dental donde se sugería retirar la gasa en unas horas más, evitar el alcohol, los cigarrillos y limpiar y enjuagarse de forma demasiado brusca. Reita no se pudo despedir adecuadamente. De hecho, quería arrodillarse como hacía en los shows ante el dentista para agradecerle, pero Ruki nuevamente lo detuvo y se lo llevó, dándole las gracias al profesional.

Afirmando al más alto de su cintura, bajaron en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Reita lucía como las noches de juerga en Canadá, cuando fumó marihuana más emocionado que nunca, puesto que era legal hacerlo en ese país. Sólo que ahora estaba mucho más callado. Cada que, durante el trayecto al estacionamiento, Ruki le preguntaba cómo estaba, él sólo asentía.

Habían llegado en el coche del más alto, por supuesto, siendo manejado por él. Ruki sabía conducir, pero evitaba hacerlo, nada más porque no le gustaba. Odiaba a los conductores imprudentes que adelantaban. Él prefería conducir de forma tranquila, disfrutando del trayecto. Pero aquello era difícil en las calles de la capital. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, y lo primero que notó fue cómo sus pies no alcanzaban los frenos. De seguro, de haber estado más despierto, Reita se habría reído hasta tener hipo. Pero, afortunadamente, no era el caso, así que sólo se limitó a acomodar la silla hacia delante y emprender camino hasta casa del otro rubio.

No era la primera vez que conducía el coche de Reita. Él mismo le había obligado a probarlo un par de veces. Estaba realmente orgulloso de su nueva adquisición y quería asegurarse de que sus compañeros de banda lo bautizaran. Era un tonta costumbre que Reita tenía con cada uno de los coches que había tenido. No habían sido muchos, pero cada vez que llegaba tocando la bocina por primera vez a la sala de estudio o donde fuera que se encontraran los demás, insistía en que lo probaran. Quién diría que semejante estupidez le serviría algún día.

Reita iba demasiado calmado para el gusto de Ruki, quien estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio hablara durante todo el camino, sin importar lo breve o largo del trayecto. "¿Sigues drogado?", preguntó al bajista. Quien con al boca semi abierta, asintió. Iba mirando por la ventana a su costado, pero sin prestar atención en lo absoluto al paisaje o las cosas que iba viendo.

"Ok...", se dijo a sí mismo mientras hurgaba entre las porquerías en el automóvil del otro rubio. Encontró un viejo disco de Sum 41 que abrió dificultosamente con una sola mano para colocarlo en la radio. "Escuchas muchas de estas bandas... The Offspring, Sum 41, Blink 182...". Ruki intentaba proponer una conversación al mayor, pero este no respondía. 

Siguió manejando, sin percatarse de que Reita había comenzado a mover su pie, intentando seguir el ritmo de la canción. Luego hizo lo mismo, con su pulgar. Y de pronto, cuando apareció el coro de la canción _Fat Lip_ , Reita comenzó a cantar. _"I don't wanna waste my time / Become another casualty of society / I'll never fall in line / Become another victim of your conformity / And back down"_. Sonaba como un borracho y le costaba pronunciar el inglés, pero lo intentó de todos modos.

Reita nunca cantaba en público, porque sabía lo mal que lo hacía. No obstante, Ruki se deleitó por oírlo tan desinhibido, al menos, en ese sentido. Sabía que si no fuera por la anestesia, jamás lo oiría cantar, más que para pronunciar el ritmo de algún instrumento. Encima, había mejorado considerablemente su inglés. Lo cual siempre iba a ser motivo de orgullo para Ruki. Lo vio tocar un bajo de aire mientras la música seguía sonando. Era como llevar a un hermano menor de quince o diecisiete años que practicaba para su presentación en la feria escolar.

Al llegar a casa del bajista, y al detenerse la música, Reita se volteó a ver a Ruki con sus manos aún en posición como si estuviera tocando bajo. Su expresión era como si le hubieran aguado la fiesta. "Ya llegamos, Rei-chan ¿O quieres quedarte aquí en tu coche todo el día?". Tan pronto preguntó, se arrepintió porque por supuesto que el bobo de Reita se quedaría horas dentro de su coche. Lo amaba más que a sí mismo. Pero el más alto, hizo un puchero con su mejilla cada vez más hinchada y bajo los brazos, desanimado, permitiendo a Ruki quitarle el cinturón de seguridad y ayudarle a salir del coche.

Sentado en el sofá de su sala, esperaba a Ruki, quien buscaba cualquier cosa que Reita pudiera comer más tarde, cuando él ya se hubiera ido. La alacena y refrigerador estaba repleto de comida, pero nada parecía apto para la delicada boca del mayor ¿Una sopa? Muy aburrido ¿Una papilla de bebé? De seguro se la tiraba por la cabeza.

"Ruki", llamó de pronto Reita, atrayendo al atención del otro chico, quien se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba. El bajista seguía mirando la televisión apagada como si esta fuera a encenderse por arte de magia en algún momento.

"¿Sí, Rei?". Ruki se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándole y preparándose para lo que este fuera a decirle. Quizá sólo quería que le enseñara el normal funcionamiento de un televisor.

"Uruha una vez me dijo, cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, que los aliens era reales y que vivían entre nosotros. Yo no le creía entonces, pero ahora lo estoy reconsiderando". El tono de voz que usaba Reita era serio, al igual que su rostro de ojos entrecerrados. Ruki no sabía si esto último era porque seguía drogado, o para darle a entender lo complicado del asunto que le estaba revelando.

Con una sonrisa, Ruki llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició el cabello para intentar relajarlo. Por muy anestesiado que se encontrara aún, había comenzado a lucir tenso y preocupado por el tema que trajo a colación. "¿Por qué lo reconsideras? ¿Has tenido encuentros cercanos con algún alienígena?"

Reita, de pronto, se le quedó viendo con mirada penetrante. "Uruha dice que los aliens son cabezones porque sus mentes son enormes. Sus ojos también lo son, pero el resto de su cuerpo es muy delgado en comparación a sus ojos y cabeza". De forma poco disimulada, la visión de Reita rebotó en distintas partes del cuerpo del chico que le había acompañado en toda su dolorosa travesía al dentista. En un principio, Ruki sólo le miró curioso, pero luego entendió.

"¿Uruha te dijo eso?", sonrió de forma torcida, intentando ocultar su indignación. Recibió un asentimiento de parte del otro rubio, quien se acomodó hasta reposar su cabeza en las piernas de Ruki. Si no fuera por el delicado estado de su compañero de banda, el vocalista le hubiera apartado en un solo movimiento. 

"Mhm", asintió nuevamente. Se le quedó viendo, como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo en el rostro del menor. Ruki también le miró, aunque con expresión seria, esperando a la próxima metida de pata que cometería el bajista. Sin embargo, era algo muy distinto a lo que Ruki se esperaba que saliera de la boca hinchada y poco moduladora de Reita. "Pero yo creo que debes ser un alien por lo guapo que eres... No hay nadie más bonito, con cabello más esponjoso, con labios más perfectos y ojos más brillantes que los tuyos. También eres muy inteligente".

El rostro de Ruki fue tiñéndose como el té de hibisco en agua caliente. Poco a poco, hasta que tuvo que cubrirse con una mano para que Reita no viera lo sonrojado que se encontraba por sus comentarios inocentes. 

Reita observó desde abajo a Ruki y apartó la mano de su rostro. "Eres una cereza", le dijo mientras estiraba sus manos hasta atrapar entre ellas el rostro rojo de su compañero de banda. "Me gustan las cerezas. Son brillantes y dulces, aunque también medio ácidas..."

El músico del cachete inflamado no pudo continuar, pues Ruki apretó los ojos, y entre risas, dijo "¡Basta! Estás siendo demasiado meloso". Todo el dulce que pudo haber recibido en sus muelas y picarlas hasta formar caries, no se comparaba con las palabras caramelizadas de Reita. "Y es injusto, porque no puedo besarte".

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó el bajista. No sentía dolor alguno en la zona donde se sometió a cirugía, por lo que no podía unir cabos.

"Porque tienes algodones en la mejilla. Seguro si te beso, la herida se abre y termino tragando tu sangre. Y no soy un vampiro". Terminó la frase con una risita que contagió al más alto. Este pareció entender, lo cual fue un alivio para Ruki, quien era bastante débil a las provocaciones del más alto. Pero, tal parecía que la anestesia mantuvo a Reita lo suficientemente dócil como para sólo acatar y echarse una siesta en el sofá. 

Ruki le cubrió con una manta, dejó un flan y dos jaleas en el refrigerador para que comiera luego. También le dejó preparada una sopa. Confiaba en que cuando Reita despertara, sería lo suficientemente capaz de tomar una cuchara, alimentándose a sí mismo, así como encender la cocina para calentar su sopa sin que el departamento estallara o algo similar.

No hubo noticias de Reita hasta el día siguiente, cuando una llamada entrante alertó a Ruki, quien se encontraba golpeando cada extremo de su bolígrafo en una libreta mientras intentaba componer algo nuevo. "¿Sí?", pronunció, pero no hubo una respuesta del emisor de aquella llamada alrededor de las 10:30 a.m. "¿Reita?".

Después de oír un largo y lúgubre quejido, hubo otro silencio. Era temprano y estaba esperando que la cafetera tuviera su brebaje lo suficientemente caliente como le gustaba, por lo que no tenía idea qué era lo que ocurría al bajista. "¿¡Qué te pasa!?", insistió. No le gustaba que le asustaran. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de la persona más importante en su vida. De pronto, y tras un segundo y muy lastimero quejido, recordó que el día anterior le había extraído una de sus muelas del juicio. "¿Te duele?".

Una afirmación extendida y patética, a la par de el tono de su voz entonces, se lo aseguró. "Ven, por favor. Necesito medicina, un bote de helado de chocolate y muchos mimos."

Reita no era el tipo de persona que pidiera atención de forma tan explícita. Es más, no solía necesitar tanto afecto como Ruki sí lo hacía, y de paso, demandaba. Salvo cuando se encontraba estresado y golpear una pera de boxeo no era suficiente. A Ruki le encantaba cómo podía variar en una forma más agresiva de desahogo, a dejarse hacer por sus manos alrededor de su cabello. El contraste del Reita que todos conocían, y el que éste se permitía ser sólo en su presencia, era una de esas cosas que le mantenía a su lado. Dos almas libres, sinceras, que no necesitaban de títulos para amarse.

"Voy en camino, bebé llorón", dijo, no sin antes mandarle un beso. Reita intentó hacer lo mismo, pero su mejilla tiró y volvió a quejarse.

Lo único bueno, era que al ayuda ya iba en camino.


End file.
